clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fashion Three
Characters *Ruby *Wise *Peppermint Add your charecther up! List of inspected penguins * Willy the Penguin (I never inspected someone with a sweatshirt. First Try!) * Ninjinian (Sorry to say handsome, but can I eat your cookie crown) * Explorer (A propeller cap? Hang on, you might fly out the window!) * Cabel (Man, she is UGLY!) * Mabel (Same as above) * Mabel XVIII- (Revenge, sweet revenge!) * Fred (676) (Glasses?! Keep these contracts boy!) * Terry (A Propeller hat? Listen, you look like Explorer as a puffle.) * Surray (Wrenches? Who are you, a mechanic?) * Kiysha (Pink and purple! Pink is out. But purple is okay.) * Kwiksilver (I mean, the hat looks old! Go with the flow and stay with that fashion, darling.) * Tars O'vian (You are so out of style.) * Director Zenny (Let it go.) * Fake Tails6000 You look old, handsome. This cream can help.) * Flywish (Ninja mask? Are you a fan of Card-Jistu?) * Xorai (Long cape? YOUR NO VILLIAN, YOURE A ANTI-HERO!!!!!) * Icarius (To be or not to be. Are you confused) * Zang (HE IS A VAMPIRE! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) * EDFan12345 (Sandals? You live on a city with a beach). * Psyche (Ninja looks are so Club Penguin.) * Akbaboy (3D glasses? You must entered the Third Dimension!) (Akbaboy said "Wow!".) * E-114 (A hoodie and roller skates? Do that fashionable look, with pants. Way more fashionable) * Rin (Who do you think you look like? Handsome Daft Punk? Wear a helmet, that will make you like, more Daft Punk.) * Fudd (Half orange and grey, with BUCK TEETH and A STAFF? Staff, wayyyyyyy more fashionable.) * Rockhopper (Beards look good, you always want to see the playoffs.) * Mandy von Injoface (SOOO off by a lot!) * Flystar55555 (A superhero suit? Aha! You must act in Save the World 2009 the Movie!) * Xlystar (Inversions? Sorry, but that was rejected this year.) * Austin8310 (Bandannas? Go with a cowboy hat, wayyyyyyyy more cowboy.) * Sye (Do people make you wear that?) * The entire Anti-MOOCE team (You DARE oppose the FASHIONABLE TRIO?!!!!!!!) * Iceanator189 (Sunglasses look wayyyyyyyyyyyy cool.) * Walkin Tacko (EEK! A WALKING TACO!) * Slendar (You really need fancy and expensive clothes just to be fashionable. You're the one!) *Jake Lovesfish(Capes represent the power of knowledge of Wise, Green represents the color of Pepperment and Sunglasses represent the coolness of me.) * Floppy(Aw! Isn't he cute?) *Darktan II(Fins? And Weird wings! And as a side note, black is EVIL! That looks perfect for a villian like you.) *Supered penguin (You and your cape teams up with Wise. Pretty wierd, huh?) *Mr Cow2 (Brown? That's the color of chocolate! Yay! What would happem if I literally licked you?) * Mechshi (Cyborgs! EEK! *flees*) * Mcdonalds394 (All hail Mcdonalds! The Handsome Prince!) * Director Blenny (Rockin' that cap!) * Fashion Police (Enemies, ugh, so unfashionable!) *Max Sparkade (Nothing to say about the grey hair but I like the star!) *Shizuka Minamoto (All right, you are a human, and you change clothes, are you the fashion type? Add your charecther up! Gallery RubytheFashionchief.jpg|Ruby, the force's leader Wisethefashionowl.jpg|Wise, the first member in the group along with Peppermint Peppermentthefashionpuffle.jpg|Peppermint, the first member of the group, along with wise. Peppermint the .jpg|A book that was sent to the force. Category:Jennings Family